Nartuo and Ino's office liaison
by stormwolf3710
Summary: Ino visits Naruto in his office to help him relieve some of the stress of being Hokage.


**AN: Here we go. Another break from school and another one shot. This one is really short (it barely makes my 3000 word minimum and that's counting this AN), just a little scene I was thinking of and decided to write. I also have another one shot I'm thinking of though its two scenes. However, the next one might have two versions due to me trying to decide on parts of the plot dealing with who is in it.. So I hope you enjoy this story. I know I do Ino a lot so I think for the next one I do if I do a next one I will make the Konoha girls off limits and try to use Kaumi or someone else from her village. Ok, have fun and leave a review.**

Naruto groaned and sat back in his chair. This was not how he wanted to be spending his Saturday night. Wiping his hand over his face Naruto picked up another sheet of paper and quickly read over it before putting his signature on it. The closer the Chunin Exams got the more work it seemed like he was having to do. Going over a few more pages dealing with security and living arrangements Naruto looked up at the clock and instantly wished he hadn't. "8:30, Great now I've missed dinner to" He said cursing the fact that he couldn't use shadow clones for this bit of his work.

With his eyes fixed firmly on a spreadsheet Naruto didn't notice the door to his office open at first. It was only the slow click of heels on wood that alerted him to someone being in the room. Looking up Naruto smiled as he saw Ino walking towards him and suddenly found his exhaustion fading away.

Ino's ruby red lips split into a small smile as she singled for the ANBU guards to leave the room. Naruto fought back a whistle as he watched Ino walk towards him, her long heels clicking with determination across the floor as she marched towards him, her body encased in a tight black dress that looked like it was painted on.

Ino walked seductively over to Naruto's desk, one of her long nails scrapping slowly across the hard wood as she walked around it. "Mhmm you look so stressed Hokage-sama." Ino purred lifting her long nail form his desk to drag it down the front of his shirt. Reaching the center of his chest Ino placed her palm down on it as she kept walking around him, her hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder.

Standing behind his chair Ino placed her other hand on the opposite shoulder before running her hands down his chest, arching her back like a cat in the process and bringing her lips down beside his ear. "So tense" She said purred, the warm air from her lips brushing up against Naruto's ear causing him to hold in a groan. For a second Naruto thought Ino was going to lick or kiss him but instead she pulled back enough so that she was standing up straight, her hands back on his shoulder.

Ino was in full seductress mode as she slowly walked around Naruto, a long red nail trailing over his jaw as she circled around between him and the desk. As she leaned down to flutter her long dark eyelashes at him Naruto was enjoying the sight of Ino's large breasts pressing up against the dress.

"You do so much for all of us Hokage-sama" Ino purred as she slowly sat down on his lap, her fingers walking their way down his neck to the top button on his shirt. "Maybe I should do something to help you…with all this stress" She said in a breathy tone as she fingered the top button on his shirt. With a slow deliberate motion Ino undid the button exposing just a bit of Naruto's chest. Ino's eyes lit up as she slipped another button loose, her tongue coming out and wetting her lips at the sight of Naruto's strong muscles.

Naruto felt Ino's soft palm skim over his chest as her hand came back up to rest on his cheek. Naruto watched as she moved closer. Her long golden hair falling to the side as she leaned in to kiss him. Naruto leaned into the kiss, his hands finally going to her hips causing her to open her mouth in a soft moan. Naruto slid his hand down the sheer fabric to the silky soft skin of her thigh, his mind fixated on Ino's lips and tongue as she kissed him.

Ino continued to deepen the kiss. Small whimpers of pleasure escaping her throat as Naruto's hand went under her dress to play with the thin string of the thong on her hip. Naruto played with the string, letting it snap back against Ino's hip as he moved his hand closer to the inside of her leg.

Ino pulled back from the kiss and Naruto drank up the sight of her beautiful form sitting on his lap, her long golden hair flowing down behind her contrasting with the midnight black dress she wore. Making a show of it Ino slowly moved one leg his up to swing it around the other side of Naruto's chair letting her straddle his lap with her long legs and giving him a quick glance at the fire red undergarment she had on. Naruto's mind would have been wondering how she could be so flexible in such a tight dress if it wasn't preoccupied with the two large golden mounds right in front of him and her ass pressing up against his erection. As she got settled she reached out and grabbed his left hand, bringing it up to her lips.

Ino started to suck on the tip of his finger, her lush red lips wrapping around his first knuckle as she gently sucked on it. After a moment Ino took more of his finger into her mouth, her throat letting out a little pleasant hum as she teased him. "I plan on getting rid of all of your stress Hokage-sama" She said before sucking on his middle finger. Naruto watched as she continued to suck on his fingers, her tounge coming out to lick around his ring finger taking its time to lick around the golden band.

"Hmm I bet your wife never treats you like this. Never helps you get rid of all that stress." She purred as she took his finger back in her mouth to suck on it. Taking Naruto's finger out of her mouth she guided it down her throat to rest above her breasts. "You can do what ever you want to me Hokage-sama. All of those naughty naughty things your wife would never do for you." She continued to press his finger down until it was pointing to her stomach. "You can even put a baby in me if you want." She purred.

"I think right now I just want to see you in those red panties you flashed me." Naruto said placing his hands on her hips. Ino smiled and slid back off of Naruto's lap making him think she was going to climb on his desk. Instead she grabbed the sides of his chair and slowly slid it around until he was facing the large picture window.

Ino took two measured steps backwards and pressed her back against the window. Brining her hands up Ino started to play with her hair, gathering it up in bunches and letting it fall around her shoulders as she slid her back up and down against the glass.

Naruto leaned back in his chair content to watch as Ino danced to her own music, her hips now swaying back and forth as he hands came down to run over her breasts and up to her shoulders to start and tug down the straps, letting them fall midway down her arms letting a little bit of space form between her breasts and the fabric.

Turning around to face the window Ino let the dress fall, forming a puddle of black silk at her feet. Bending forward Ino put her hands on the glass and arched her back giving Naruto a view of the silky fire red lingerie she was wearing. Ino slowly turned around to let Naruto take in all of her body. Once facing him again her hands went to work teasing and playing with her breasts and pussy though the thin fabric.

Ino wondered if he was going to command her to crawl over to him on her knees and such him off. She shivered at bit at the idea. Instead Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to her, his body pinning her to the window as one hand went behind her waist and the other held her head as he kissed her.

Ino leaned into Naruto's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips assaulted hers. One strong hand held her head in place while the other quickly undid the clasp on the back of her bra. A small part of Ino groaned at the fact that not matter how good the lingerie looked it never seemed to stay on for long.

Her panties were also soon laying on the ground, Naruto's dexterous fingers making quick work of the lace straps on the sides. Naruto quickly picked Ino up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. Liking the new position Ino started to slowly move her hips, grinding her cut against the hard thick rod she could feel underneath his pants.

"Ohh you're so hard for me Naruto-sama" Ino teased as she gently ran her nails over his back, her red lips kissing his neck. "Do you get this hard for your wife?" Ino asked kissing her way up his cheek. "Does she come in here and strip for you?" She mewled into his ear as he turned around and kicked the chair out of the way. Before she knew what was happening Ino found herself on her back atop the desk.

Ino laid back and spread her legs letting Naruto see her wet core. With a self-satisfied grin Naruto quickly got rid of his pants and shirt leaving him standing naked above her.

"Mhh look at that hard rod." Ino said using one of her feet to gently rub against it. "Are you going to use it to do all the naughty naughty things you wife would never let you do aren't you" Ino said placing her foot back on the desk.

Before Ino could respond Naruto had pulled her legs forward and sheathed himself inside of her with a grunt. Apparently today had been extremely stressful as her normally talkative and amorous lover skipped their usual foreplay and instead started to thrust into her causing her mind to explode with each thrust.

Just as Naruto was reaching his climax the phone on his desk started to ring. Starting to pullout he felt Ino's strong legs wrap around his waist holding him inside of her. "Answer the phone" she whispered.

"What? But what if its something important?" Naruto asked

Ino giggled and grabbed the phone, shoving it towards Naruto she whispered "That's the point"

Slowing down his thrusts and trying to get his voice under control Naruto grabbed the phone "Hello? Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said trying to hold a conversation as Ino did her best to make him cum. Ino started to move her hips in small circles as he thrust into him, her hands working her breasts, teasing Naruto with them as she rode him.

"Ohh you save me some dinner? That's grea…I mean that's great." Naruto said trying not to stammer. Ino had a hand in her mouth holding back her own moans as she came on Naruto's desk, her juices leaking out onto the desk as Naruto thrust even harder into her. "Yeah I'll be home in a bit. I erhh, I just have a few more things to fuc…I mean finish"

As soon as he hung up the phone Ino started to tease him, her body tingling from both the excitement of their phone sex and the second orgasm she had gotten. "Did you enjoy that Naruto-sama. Did you enjoy talking to your wife as you fucked her best friend with your big fat cock? Did you enjoy listing to her talk while her best friends hot wet cunt was wrapped around your dick?

Naruto grunted as he thrust in one more time, his seed spilling out and filling up Ino's womb. But instead of pulling out Naruto just grinned and made a hand seal. In a flash of yellow Ino now felt herself laying on something much much softer than the desk. Looking around though lust clouded eyes she saw a large bedroom filled with pictures and a pair of large windows letting the moonlight in. She also found herself in the middle of a large soft bed, her lover still on top of her.

"Wait Naruto what if Sakrua hears us?" Ino said in mock shock.

"The room is shielded" Naruto said motioning for her to roll over. Knowing what he wanted Ino rolled over on her stomach and got on her hands and knees. Naruto's hands started to play with the tight round orbs of her ass.

"Ohh yes fuck me in my ass Naruto-sama. Make me squirt my juices all over your bed." Ino cried out as she felt the tip of his cock press up against her ass. One hand in her hair to hold her in place Naruto pushed in slowly as not to hurt her in his lust.

"Ohh kami yes, that's right slut. I want you to cum. I want you to get your hot juices all over these sheets." Naruto said as he started to thrust into Ino.

"God yes Naruto." Ino yelled as Naruto's cock seemed to press against every nerve in her ass as it filled her. "I bet your wife doesn't treat you like this does she? I bet she doesn't get on her hand and knees and let you fuck her tight ass now that she's pregnant does she." That remark earned her a sharp slap on the ass that sent tingles down her body.

Leaning over Naruto let go of her hair and grabbed onto her large swinging breasts, the new angle sending his cock grinding against the wall of her ass as his fingers played with her large nipples. Ino had been surprised Naruto had spent this long without teasing her breasts. But now his masterful hands were massaging her tits as he filled her with his cum.

Both holes full and leaking Ino laid down on the bed, her head resting against the pillow as she felt Naruto move behind her. Placing small kisses on her shoulder Naruto got up from the bed and started to walk to the closet. Letting herself rest a moment Ino just listened to his breathing as he changed into a clean set of clothes and walked back over to the bed.

Ino let out a small satisfied sigh as he ran his hand though her hair before turning around and walking over towards the door to the room. Ino listened to him leave, the door closing softly behind him. Stretching out on the bed to work out the kinks in her muscles Ino slowly rolled out of bed and made her way over to the large walk in closet.

Smiling to herself Ino grabbed a pair of shorts and a belly shirt in her favorite colour and quickly put them on. As she stepped out of the closet she took a second to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was smuggled in a number of places from her and Naruto's love making. Eventually her eyes drifted down to her exposed stomach, her hands coming down to rest over her womb.

Walking back towards the bed Ino stopped to open up the large windows letting the cool night air wash in over her as she looked out on the village. Hearing a noise coming down the hall Ino slipped away from the window and back over towards the bed. Finding the lap Ino turned it on before opening the top drawer. Slowly Ino picked up a small ornate box, its wooden exterior held shut with a small golden clasp. Undoing the clasp Ino lifted the lid and retrieved its contents before closing it and placing it back where she had found it.

Smiling to herself Ino slid her prize onto her hand. The silver and gold band fitting perfectly on her ring finger. Before she could retrieve the second ring the door opened revealing an obviously pregnant and smiling Sakrua.

"You know I'm pretty sure that's not the clothes you left the house in." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Well apparently when I got there Naruto was in a rush to get home. With or without our clothes." Ino said meeting her best friend half way and wrapping her arms around the others neck.

"You guys didn't sound like you were in to much of a hurry on the phone." Sakura said wrapping her hands around Ino's waist. Leaning forward Sakura kissed Ino, their lips slowly brushing over each other's and they took satisfaction in the feel and taste of the other.

"Well we're just following your instructions doctor Uzumaki." Ino teased "Just like you and Naruto took your time playing doctor when you were trying to get pregnant."

Sakura laughed and kissed her friends again. "Come on I think its time for your second treatment with Naruto. And this time I'll help"

"Whatever the doctor orders" Ino said happy for the chance to have both Sakura and Naruto at the same time. While she enjoyed their solo play time she much preferred it when they were all together.


End file.
